Remember Me
by Weskette
Summary: After Yuffie vows to make Vincent smile, he confesses that he loves her. But a day or so later, she loses her memory in an accident. She doesn't remember his confesion or ever meeting him. Her personality changes as well. What will Vincent do now? R
1. Unknowing Date

**Remember me**

**Anonymous: This pairing is one of the only pairings I can stand. So please enjoy this Fan fiction. Yuffentine all the way!**

Vincent leaned back in his chair. He was taking a quick break from fighting in a little tavern. He checked the time. It was around twelve o'clock. Vincent sighed. He disliked days that dragged on. He looked around the tavern. It wasn't very busy. Just a few people lingering around.

Vincent heard the tavern door open and close. He looked over and saw Yuffie. She paused for a moment, glancing around. She spotted Vincent and smiled.

"Hey, Vinnie!" She said with her usual enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a rest..." He replied with no emotion.

Yuffie sat down at his table. "Didn't know you needed res-" She stopped as the tavern door swung open and Tseng and Elena entered. She quickly slid under the table.

"Sorry," She whispered,"The Turks have been after me today. Don't tell. Please?"

Vincent didn't reply as he reached for his drink. His cloak fell off his arm and covered Yuffie. He left his arm on the table. Elena walked by and gave him a quick questioning look, but returned to searching for the not exactly law-abiding ninja.

As Vincent watched the two Turks leave, he heard Yuffie sigh in relief.

"Thanks Vince. You're awesome." She said as she popped back up in the chair next to Vincent. Her hair was slightly ruffled from hiding under the table.

Yuffie immediately started talking to Vincent about nearly everything. She talked about anything that came to her mind. Through the whole time Vincent sat and listened. He didn't react to anything she said, he just took occational sips of his drink. In the middle of talking about types of weapons, Yuffie was interupted by a waitress asking if either of them wanted anything. Both denied and the waitress walked away irritated.

"Looks like they don't like us sitting here without buying anything. Come on. I just realized that you don't have a phone." Yuffiesaid, matter-o-factly.

OoOoO 1 hour later OoOoO

Vincent stared at the phone in his hand that Yuffie had insisted he buy. She had already put herself in as the first contact.

"Wait let me see it for a second!" Yuffie said as she took it from his hands. She pressed some buttons and turned the camera lens at herself. she took the picture and then continued playing with the phone.

"Here you go!" Yuffie said as she handed it back to Vincent, "It was the best screen saver I could think of."

Vincent looked at the background. Yuffie had put a picture of herself as the background. Vincent sighed and put the phone in his pocket.

"Wow. Thats the most emotion I've seen you show in months," Yuffie stated. "I have a new mission!" She said suddenly, raising her fist in the air.

"And that is.....?" Vincent asked.

"To make you either laugh or smile. Or at least any positive emotion," She told him. "Come on. I know where we'll start!"

OoOoO Later OoOoO

"Why did you drag me here?" Vincent asked Yuffie. He was standing in line with her to go to Amusement park type of place.

"I told you! I'm on a quest to make you laugh or smile," She explained, "I won't stop dragging you around to places until I do!"Vincent knew that it would be a long day.

Yuffie paid gil to the man in the entrance booth and he gave them both passes for unlimited games and rides.

"Where should we start?" Yuffie asked herself. She looked around and saw a game where you got three darts and had to try to pop three balloons with them. "Come on. I see whats first." She said as she pulled Vincent over to the game. The attendent gave them both three darts and went back to sitting on the side.

Yuffie took her darts. The first one she threw missed the balloon she was aiming at. She scowled at the result of her throw. She threw the next dart, whitch was closer, but still missed. She was getting frustrated. She flung her last dart at the board. It hit an inch away from a balloon. Now she was frustrated. "Three more." The attendant gave her three more darts. This time Yuffie flung them all at the board at once. Each one hit and popped a balloon. "Ha!" She shouted victoriously. The attendent handed her her prize, a moogle doll. Yuffie turned to Vincent. "Your turn."

Vincent took the darts and through them. Only two of them hit so he didn't get a prize. He turned to find that Yuffie was no longer standing next to him. He looked around until he saw her.

She was kneeling down next to a little girl. The girl was crying. Yuffie seemed to be trying to comfort her. Vincent watched as Yuffie took the Moogle doll she had just won and gave it to the little girl. The girl stopped crying and smiled. The girls mom thanked Yuffie for helping and walked away.

It was a side of yuffie Vincent hadn't seen. It was soft and sweet and motherly, verses her usual hyper, pushy, and active.

Yuffie stood and saw Vincent waiting for her. "Hey Vinnie! What do ya' want to do next?"She asked. Vincent shrugged.

"We'll go to.....that." She said, choosing a random place. The ride she had chosen was a big rollercoaster called, "Raging Beast". Yuffie saw what she had chosen and said, "Oh, no..."

The line was long and they had to wait for ten minutes. They got on the second car back from the front.

Vincent saw that Yuffie was nervous. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Mmhm." She replied.

The ride started. The rise up the hill was slow. Yuffie was fidgeting in her seat. She clutched the safety bars holding her in. At the top she closed her eyes. On the speeding way down the hill, Yuffie didn't even yell on the way down like the other 99% of the rollercoaster(everyone except vincent and Yuffie).

After they had gotten through the huge rollercoaster, Yuffie stumbled off and sat down.

"Ugh..." Was all she could say.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked. He was concerned, but didn't show it.

"I'm....fine." She cringed as she sat down, "Just a little...ugh...motion sickness."

"Just sit still for a few moments and I'm sure it will pass." Vincent sat down next to her. "Why did you get on the ride if you get motion sickness?"

"I don't know...geuss I just wanted to see if you'd smile or somthing." She replied, then smiled her signature smile.

After Yuffie had gotten over her motion sickness, she ran off to get them cotton candy. "I'll force you to eat some!" She yelled to him as she ran off. Vincent just sat and waited.

Yuffie pulled out her gil and found that she didn't have enough. "Just have to ''liberate'' some from a un-knowing tourist." She thought to herself. She glanced around and saw a man that looked like he had plenty. Yuffie walked past him and with graceful fingers took the gil from him. She put the gil in her pack. She bought the cottan candy and headed back to Vincent.

"Hey Vince! I got you a blue one!" She said, smiling as always. She handed the sugury mess to him. He took a bite of it. He hadn't tasted something as sweet as it was for a while.

OoOoO After a day of games OoOoO

Yuffie yawned. "I'm tired."

Yuffie had dragged Vincent aroung the amusement park all day. She had made him go on countless rides, and play countless games.

"I'm gonna go, Vinnie. And just to let you know, I will find you tomorrow and drag you around until you smile." She told him.

"Goodbye, Yuffie." He said.

"See ya' Vincent!" She replied. Yuffie ran off. She was gonna find an Inn to stay in. She didn't feel like sleeping in the woods tonight.

She found an Inn in only a short while later. She got a room and took a quick shower.

"Alone again." she said to herself. She had liked hanging with Vincent. She was always alone when she traveled. She hated visiting Wutai so the people their couldn't be counted as company. She usually went to Tifa's bar when she was really lonely.

She fell asleep smiling, thinking of her day with Vincent.

* * *

**I wanted to make "Remember Me" start with yuffie tricking Vincent to go on a date with her with out him realizing it. I'm pretty sure I succeeded. More on the makings later. **

**R&R**


	2. Tifa knows

**Remember me**

Vincent woke to his cellphone ringing. He sat up and brushed his hair from his eyes. The caller ID read "Yuffie".

"Hello..." He answered.

"Hey, Vince!" Yuffiegreetedhim cheerfully,"Ready for another day with the single white rose of Wutai? Anyway, meet me at that Tavern you were at yesterday, k?"

He murmured his agreement and hung up. He stood and got dressed. He then glanced at his screen saver, the picture of Yuffie smiling. He kind of liked how she was dragging him around. But he would never admit it.

He headed out. The tavern was about fifteen minutes away. He knew he could get there in less but didn't feel like rushing. He kept out watch for coyotes or any other monsters. He looked into the sky. It was bright blue and some clouds on the horizon threatened rain. But Vincent didn't think it would rain that day. There was a slight breeze that reminded him of the coming fall.

Vincent saw the tavern up ahead and as he walked past the window saw four Turks sitting at a table inside, Elena, Rude, Reno, and Tseng. Instead of going inside, Vincent walked past and took out his cellphone.

**XxXxX Yuffie XoXoX**

Yuffie was only a few minutes away from the tavern when her phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and answered.

"Yuffie here."

"Yuffie, don't go to the tavern. The Turks are there. I believe they are still looking for you." Vincent told her.

"Okay. Where ya' wanna meet? Ex that. Meet me at Tifa'sbar." With that Yuffie hung up, knowing that he would not reply. She continued on the same path but then took a small detour to avoid the tavern.

Yuffie paused. She heard something up ahead. She listened for a moment more to be sure that the sound was what she thought it was. Gunshots! She rushed up ahead and sure enough, Vincent was fighting a chimera and two coyotes! Yuffie smiled and pulled the Boomerang Shuriken off her back.

"Hey, Vinnie!" She said as she leapt in to battle. She threw her shuriken so it made an arc hitting all the monsters. The chimera staggered back, but quickly regained its footing. The first coyote evaded the attack, so the shuriken hit the second coyote full-force which caused it to die. Vincent dispatched the second coyote in 2 shots.

"Nice, Vincent," Yuffie congratulated him. Then she took out a fire materia. "But I can do better!" She fired three blasts at the chimera. It yelled out in anger. It slashed its claw at her. She attempted to evade, but failed. It hit her side and she fell. It towered over her, and prepared its finishing move. Yuffie braced herself. But then she heard three shots and the chimera fell dead. She stood and looked over at Vincent. He lowered his gun, which was still smoking.

"Thanks." She said.

**XoXoX 7th Heaven XoXoX**

After using a potion, Yuffie and Vincent headed to 7th heaven. When they got there, they were questioned by Tifa for why they were going around together. Yuffie ended Tifa's questions by telling her about her "quest." Tifabrought them both drinks.

"Hey, Vince. Can I ask you something?" Yuffie said.

"Didn't you just ask me something?" Vincent said, mildly sarcastic.

"Sarcasm isn't a pretty color on you, Vinnie. I meant a different question."

"Yeah..."

"What's it like to have demons inside of you?"

The question surprised Vincent. It was unlike Yuffie to ask such an complex question. It was a hard question to answer. He paused to think for a moment.

"Y...You don't have to answer. I mean....I don't want you to be offended....." Yuffie said, uncertain.

"No. It's fine. I just didn't expect it," He said, calmly. "It's kind of in-explainable. I have to control my emotions completely. If I don't, they will go out of control."

"Oh..." Yuffie said. "I probably wouldn't be able to control even one. I mean, I always express my opinion. I have to let people know my feelings. I just let them out, I can't contain them usually." Yuffiepulled her knees up onto the bar stool she was sitting on and hugged them. "That's what my dad says is wrong with me. He says that I'll never be able to find a husband. He says that Wutai is doomed because of me."

Yuffie being sad, or not smiling was something that _very _rarely happened. When it did, it made Vincent feel powerless. Without thinking, he reached over and hugged Yuffie. Yuffie was astonished at his action. He had never done anything like that before. She looked over at him. He had sat back like nothing was happened.

"Thanks Vince. I hate when I get sad like that," She said, and smiled, "Come on. There's one last place that I want to bring you to."

**XoXoX Petting Zoo XoXoX**

"Why am I here?" Vincent asked Yuffie.

"I thought we went through this! Once you smile or laugh, I'll stop bothering you with bringing you places." She said as though it were obvious. This time she had brought him to a decent sized petting zoo, called "Animals of Every color." Inside they had a tidy little sheep who had just been sheered, four or five goats, 2 llamas, and a young black chocobo. It's feathers were glossy and well cleaned.

"Hold on, I'm going to go buy some of those cups of feed," Yuffie said as she ran off to a stand. Vincent just stood in the corner and triedto keep out of people's way. He glanced around and saw that most of the people there were parents with their children. As he waited, a few of the goats came over to see if he had food. They quickly dispersed when they found he had none. About five minutes later, Yuffie returned. She had four cups of feed for the animals, two of which she handed to Vincent. She then dumped one of her cups in her hand.

"Ahh!" She said as she was surrounded with goats. Yuffie laughed and looked over at Vincent. "Well feed yours to one! Don't let them suround only me!" She laughed again as the goats lips tickled her hand as they gobbled up the food there. Vincent took one of the cups and poured it onto his own hand. Some of the goats near Yuffie went over to him and started eating out of his hand. When Vincent looked back over at Yuffie, she had gone over to the llamas with her second cup.

Vincent took his second cup and went over to the chocobo. It pecked politely at the food verses how the goats greedily ate it.

"He really likes you!"

Vincent looked over to see Yuffie standing next to him.

"The person selling the animal food said he usually doesn't like people." She told him. Yuffie patted the chocobo on the head gently.

After a half an hour of feeding the animals, Yuffie and Vincent left.

"I'm getting," She yawned, "tired, Vinnie. I'll see you tomorrow."

After watching Vincent walk away, Yuffie took out her phone and called Tifa. "Hey, Tifa. Can I spend the night there?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tifa replied.

"I don't feel like going anywhere else. I'll be there in ten."

**XoXoX 7th Heaven XoXoX**

Yuffie entered 7thHeaven to find Tifa waiting for her.

"Hey." Yuffie said when she saw her.

"So..... What's the real reason your hanging around with Vincent?" Tifa asked her.

"I told you, I'm trying to make him smile or laugh. He doesn't show much emotion if you haven't realized."

"Oh come on! You have to admit you like him." Tifa said.

Yuffie blushed scarlet and said "No.... Besides even If I did like him, its not like he would like me back."

"Why wouldn't he? He did hugged you, didn't he?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, I geuss," Yuffie said, and smiled. " He actually hasn't complained about going around with me."

"Great. Don't think that he doesn't like you. Anythings possible." Tifa said.

* * *

Read&Reveiw

I hope you liked it. I think I have improved. I have been practicing writing so hopefully my chapters will get better.


	3. Vinnie?

__________________________

__________________________

_I've had positive comments so far... Lets hope I can continue to improve my work._

**Remember me**

Yuffiewoke from a pleasant dream. It left her with a warm feeling. She liked it. She stretched her arms and leaptout of bed. She threw on her clothes. She smiled as she thought of spending the day with Vincent. Yuffiefrowned though, after remembering that she hadn't come up with a place to bring him. She made a mental note to ask Tifa, she didn't fell like thinking hard so early in the morning. She ran out the door and smashed into Cloud.

"What the-?" Cloud said as he stammered, "Yuffie?! What are you doing here?!"

"Owww! Watch it Spike!" Yuffie angrily complained "I'm here because I spent the night here!"

"Why would I have to watch where I'm going if your the one that ran into me!?" He glared at her.

"Shut up, Chocobo head!" She stuck her tongue at him and walked away. She found Tifa in the kitchen. Yuffie sat down next to her.

"Hey, Tif, I have a question. Where should I bring him today?"

"Ummm," Tifa thought for a moment, "You could bring him to a zoo."

"I brought him to a petting zoo yesterday. Got any other ideas?"

"Not any good ones. How about just walking around with him? It just might work."

"Guess I'll have to use that idea." Yuffie said. As she ran out the door, she yelled a quick "Good-bye" to Tifa. Once she was outside she wipped out her phone.

XoXoX Vincent XoXoX

Vincent pulled his phone out of his pocket. The caller ID, as expected, read Yuffie.

"Hello, Yuffie." Vincent answered.

"Vincent! Any thoughts on where we can meet up?" Yuffiesaid with excitement.

"No." Came his reply.

"Then we'll just have to meet outside Seventh Heaven. I'm already there so hurry up!"

"I'll see you there Yuffie." Was all he said and then hung up. He had a positive outlook on the day to come. Yuffie always brightened things up when she was around. She was one of the few people who could make him happy. But he never showed it. Feeling he could only hope to act on surfaced up around her. "Maybe today..."He started to think, "No... She would reject me." He sighed.

He walked as quick as he could to get to Seventh Heaven. He didn't find her outside, so he assumed that she was inside. He entered.

XoXoX Yuffie XoXoX

Yuffie was sprawled on Tifa's couch, upside-down, watching Tifa do the chores. She knew she was making her angry, but didn't really care.

"If your waiting for him, why don't you help me?" Tifa complained to Yuffie, "I'm sure you can spare some energy! I'm wiped out from doing stuff like this all day."

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Tifa and proceeded to say, "Vinnie will be here soon. At least I hope so, because I'm bored. But until then, I'm asleep." Yuffie said, pretended to close her eyes and sleep.

"Yuffie?" Yuffie heard a familiar voice call.

She smiled and called back, "Up here Vince!" And quieter, she told Tifa, triumphantly, "Told you he'd be here soon."

Vincent appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Vinnie!" Yuffie said to him.

"Hi, Vincent." Tifa said as she sat down next to the upside-down Yuffie.

"I'll be ready to go in a sec, Vince. I gotta go grab my phone. I had to put it on its charger," She jumped off the couch. She staggered almost falling, but the arm of the crimson-clad gunslinger was there steadying her. She stood still for a moment, gaining her balance.

"Thanks, Vinnie. Guess the blood rushed to my head." With that she ran to her room.

Tifa looked up at Vincent, who still gazed in the direction that Yuffie had left the room. His eyes were softer than usual.

"You like her, huh?" Tifa asked him knowingly.

He was silent for a moment before he replied, "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. But I can tell," She paused, "You know, if you tell her, you won't be disapointed. She wasn't that happy until you arrived." With that she got up and left the room. Vincent looked after Tifa questioningly. Was she hinting that Yuffie had the same feeling towards him as he had towards her? He shook the questions from his head as Yuffie came back into the room.

"Ready, Vince?" She asked.

"Yeah." They left.

XoXoX Later XoXoX

It was nearing twelve o'clock, after walking around for a few hours, Yuffie said, "I'm getting hungry, Vinnie. Let's find someplace to eat."

She led him to a little resturant called "Verlyn Rose". It didn't have any windows and when they entered, Vincent saw that it reminded him of halloween decorations. There were booths along the walls and a few tables in the center. On the far right wall a stage was set up. There were a decent amount of people around.

Yuffie sat in a booth at the back. She grabbed two menus and put one down infront of Vincent.

"Find out what you want, Vinnie. I'll pay." She said as she opened her menu.

"Theres no need." He replied.

"Well to bad, because I am." She replied stubbornly. While Vincent was reading the choices someone made an announcement form the stage.

"We will now have open mic. Anyone who wants to sing, come up here and find the song in the machine."

When Vincent turned his attention back to Yuffie, she was gone. He glanced around and found she had ran up to the stage. She was looking at the screen. She smiled and hit a button and grabbed the microphone. The music started and Yuffie danced around on stage a bit. She opened her mouth to sing.

_"I'm fly _  
_The original _  
_I'm sly _  
_Unpredictable _  
_I'm nearly irresistible _  
_And I don't even try _  
_I'm easily excitable _  
_Completely undeniable _  
_And sometimes_  
_I'm reliable _  
_Don't ask me why" _Yuffie sang.

Vincent found himself listening to her. She sang well and the song fit her. She looked happy singing up on the stage. Vincent suddenly found himself thinking about what Tifa had told him, _"You won't be disappointed. She wasn't that happy until you arrived."_ He sighed. It was confusing, this feeling he got from being around her. He wished he could tell her. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he saw her heading towards him.

"How was I?" she asked.

XoXoX An hour later XoXoX

After eating their lunches, Yuffie and Vincent left "Verlyn Rose."

They discovered it was raining when they excited. Yuffie spun around, smiling up at the clouds that had brought the rain. Vincent looked at her with a great fondness. She closed her eyes and tilted her face up to the sky. She stood there for a minute until she realized what she was doing.

"Let's go, Vince." She smiled over at him. He followed her when she started walking.

"Hey, Vinnie, have any idea where we can go?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Hmmm..." Yuffie stopped to think. She shivered. Yuffie rubbed her hands over her arm's, trying to warm them up. "Let's hope we can find somewhere war-" She was cut off as he wrapped a side of his cloak around her. She blushed almost as red as the cloak. "Vinnie?"

He didn't reply. Instead of replying, he leaned down and kissed her. His kiss was gentle and soft, and it sent warmth to every inch of her. When they broke apart, she gasped.

"Vinnie?" she looked questioningly to him. He answered the question by wrapping his arms around her.

"Yuffie. I...I love you...." He said, half afraid of rejection.

She looked confused for a moment and then smiled. She hugged him tight. "I love you too."


	4. Nightmare

__

__

____________________________________________________

_Okay, chapter....four I think.......read and reveiw_

**Remember me**

"Why won't you believe me, Tif?" Yuffie begged. She had spent the night at Tifa's again. And she had told her what had happened and Tifawas having a hard time believing it. Tifa hadn't expected him to tell her so soon.

"I just don't think he's one to show that much emotion. Anyway, can you go get Cloud? I need him." Tifa said as she rolled her eyes.

Yuffie sighed and got up from her seat. She grumbled something about "make you believe..." and left the room. Tifa chuckled to herself. She was envious that Vincent had told Yuffie and actually did the things she wanted to do. Cloud didn't usually take Tifa out often. Just on special occasions, and then barely at that. Tifa was in the middle of angry thoughts at Cloud when she heard,

I love my love with every letter of the alphabet. I love my love in every language I know.

Tifa looked over to where the noise was coming from. She saw Yuffie had left her phone where she had been sitting. Tifa picked it up. She saw that it was Vincent calling her. Tifa smiled.

"Yuffie!" She called, "Your phones ringing!"

Yuffie ran back into the room.

"He'll be here in a sec." She said as she grabbed her phone. She flipped it open and put it to her ear. "Hey, Vinnie!"

"Yuffie, I want to bring you to somewhere of my choosing today. I'll come get you." He replied to Yuffie. He hung up before Yuffie could reply.

"But, where are you...?" She attempted to reply before he hung up. She sighed and then smiled. "Vincents gonna be here soon." She told Tifa.

Tifa rolled her eyes yet again.

"Hey, Tifa. What did you want me for?" Cloud asked as he walked in the room.

"Go get Denzal and Marlene. They're playing with their friends." Tifa told him.

"Okay." Cloud exited the room.

Yuffie plopped down on the couch. She put her feet up on the arm.

"Yuffie. Get your feet off my couch. Now." Tifa said threateningly.

Yuffie took her feet down just as she heard Cloud yell from out of the room, "Yuffie! Vincents here!"

"Thanks." She yelled back. Yuffie got up from the couch as Vincent walked into the room. Her smile widened and she rushed over and hugged him. He hugged back. He kept his arm partly around her as she turned towards Tifa with an "I told you so" look. She then said a quick "bye." Yuffie grabbed Vincent's hand and pulled him out of the building.

"Where are you bringing me?!" Yuffie said excitedly.

"You'll see when we arrive." He said with a small smile. He took her hand and led her away.

XoXoX Later XoXoX

Vincent walked down the path with Yuffie next to him. They had walked along way since they had left Tifa's place. She had first bothered him about where they were going but she eventually got bored and just talked to him. She was rarely quiet.

"Vinnie," She half-whined, "Tell me where we're going!" She smiled up at him.

"We are going to a place that I want to show you." Vincent replied.

"Ahh, Come one, Vince, tell me where we're going! Please?" She fake pouted at him. His face held a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her. He let go and stood next to a place where there was no path.

"Come on. We're almost there." Vincent informed her. He pulled aside the foliage for her to go through. Yuffie tipped her head to the side with a questioning look. She stepped through the part in the foliage and waited for Vincent to follow. When he did she entwined her fingers in his and leaned against him.

"You picked a place too far away." She protested.

"That would be a matter of opinion, wouldn't it? Besides, its worth it." Was what he replied with. Yuffie sighed and started to look around. The place was unfamiliar. She hadn't been in the woods they were in before now.

"Where are we?" She questioned.

"We're here." He said as they stepped into a small valley. In the center was a crystal clear pond with a cherry blossom tree growing over it.

Yuffie gasped. "Wow!" She over and scrambled up the tree.

"Vinnie!" She looked around in amazement, "How'd you find this place?"

"Reeve sent me on a mission once and I got lost. I ended up spending a night here." He said. He walked over and sat under the tree. He looked up and saw Yuffie standing on a branch that was over the water. She maintained her balance by leaning her arm on the trees trunk.

"Vince! You have to come up here!" As she spoke she waved both her arms, causing her to lose her balance.

"Whoa!" She said as she tried to regain it.

"Ah!" She cried as she fell down.

"Yuffie!" Vincent said, his voice full of concern. She made a splash in the pond. When she came up from under the water, she laughed.

"It's warm!" She splashed some at him.

"Yuffie. Are you ever careful?" She wasn't paying attention. She had dove under the water and was swimming towards the bottom. At the bottom he could see something achingly familiar. It was a colorful sphere that was better known as materia.

Yuffie scooped it up and swam back to the surface. She gasped for air and swam to the edge of the pond. She climbed up and flopped onto the grass next to Vincent. She held it up to the light.

"Look, Vinnie! I think its a summon," She said, smiling, "Never would have thought there would be materia there!" She put her head on Vincent's lap. She thought for a moment "I don't use summons though."

Yuffie sat up and looked in the water. It didn't look the same as before. It looked more the color of tea than the beautiful clarity of before. She took a quick look at the materia in her hand.

"I think thats what gave it it's clarity." Vincent told her as he gestured to the materia.

She smiled again and half whined,"I'll put it back." She stood and threw the materia back into the pond. The color of the pond quickly returned to the light blue. "Well, It does look prettier that way. Huh, Vince?"

She plopped back down. She laid down on her back. She stared up at the sky. It had few clouds in it. She started to hum. Vincent laid down next to her.

"Where did you learn to sing?" He asked.

She continued to look up at the sky, then answered, "My mom." She smiled a sad smile,"My mom taught me to sing. She would always sing one song in particular to me."

He reached over and took her hand. "Would you sing it? Please?"

__

Her voice was steady and sweet.  
_"Oak, Granite,  
Lillies by the road,  
Remember me?  
I remember you._

Clouds brushing,  
Clovered hills,  
Remember me?  
I remember you.

Loved one,  
My heart was lost,  
Remember me?  
I remember you."

Her voice faded. She closed her eyes, lost in memory. Her mother, the only one that truly cared about her in her family. She sat up and looked away. She tried to stop the tears that were attempting to come from her eyes. One slipped down her cheek. It fell on her hand. The one Vincent was holding.

The next thing she knew Vincents arms were around her. "Did I do something?" He was concerned.

"No... I... I was thinking of my mom. I miss her. I... I constently have nightmares of the day she died. She was really the only one that cared for me...." She broke off from speaking.

"Don't you ever think that." His voice had a slightly harsh tone, " Don't ever think that... And your mother still cares for you. She is somewhere in the lifestream watching over you. I care for you. I love you."

Yuffie was glad he said it. She leaned her head against his chest. He leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened to him.

XoXoX Later at an Inn XoXoX

Vincent went into the room that was off the main room of the Inn. They had stayed near the pond until sunset. When Yuffie announced she was tired, Vincent suggested going back to Seventh Heaven. She rejected the idea and instead they bought a night at an Inn.

She had insisted that he had the single room. She said she preferred the bed in the main room. He begrudgingly agreed.

And now he was in his room. Yuffie had already laid down in her bed and had fallen asleep. Vincent stripped down to his boxers. He usually slept that way. He lay on his bed and pulled the covers over him. He quickly fell asleep.

XoXoX Around 1 in the morning XoXoX

Vincent woke. He wasn't sure what had woken him. He sat up. The clock on his bedside read 1:09. He rubbed his head. Then he heard it. He flung open the door of the room. He looked over at Yuffie. She was curled up like a cat under the blankets. A strangled cry emerged from her lips. She was crying in her sleep. Vincent looked down at her with concern. He remembered earlier today when she said she had nightmares about her mother.

Vincent brushed the hair back from Yuffie's face. He walked to the other side of the bed. Vincent pulled back the blankets and laid down next to her. His arms encircled her. He couldn't leave her alone to suffer her nightmares. One thing was for sure. He loved her and would never let her go if he could help it.

* * *

_Well? How was it? This chapter is accually longer than the others. But I hope you liked it. Imagine. Yuffie waking up next to Vinnie when he's only wearing boxers....._


	5. Explanations! Oh, Shit!

_Well, here's more. _

**Remember me**

"Hey, Tifa!" Yuffie yelled from Tifa's fridge, "Got any strawberries?" She had convinced Vincent that she didn't want to go anywhere special, and just bother Tifa. He, of course, agreed and they got there around twelve.

"Your the one looking." Cloud said, before slamming the door shut before she was done looking.

"Hey!" The Ninja protested. She glared at the yellow-headed man. "Was that for!?"

She opened the fridge back up and moved a milk carton to find strawberrys hiding behind it. "Yes!" She grabbed them and ran into where Tifa, Cloud, Marlene, and Vincent were. She sat down on the couch. She opened the strawberry container and took out the largest. She bite into the succulent fruit; the juice ran down her chin.

"Why do you always mooch off us?" Cloud complained. He sat down next to Tifa and put his arm around her.

"Don't be mean." Tifa said, partially uncaring.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "I help at the bar enough. Besides, it not like I eat as much as you do, Cloud." She stated plainly.

Cloud snorted but remained quiet for the most part.

Yuffie leaned back on the handsome gunslinger. Her head was against his chest and he rested his arm besides hers. Yuffie sat up suddenly. "Oh shit!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Tifa asked.

"I just relised that you guys are the only ones that know, you know, about us." Yuffie said, and then burst out laughing, "I just imagined what Cid's face will look like!!!" Yuffie continued laughing.

Vincent smiled slightly. Loving the way she laughed easily and enjoyed it. He hugged her.

XoXoX

"Son of a bitch." Barret smirked when he was told about Vincent and Yuffie. He was sitting at the bar and drinking a beer.

Yuffie sat down next to Vincent, grabbing her drink, a coca-cola. Vincent sipped his wine. Yuffie chatted with him, not minding how he barely replied. She knew that he still listened. She wrapped her fingers in his, enjoying his company. He sat listening to her, with a small smile on his face.

Around eight thirty, Cid came in, a grim look on his face.

"Have a shitty day?" Yuffie asked.

"What do you think, Bra..." Cid broke off when he saw the two holding hands. "What the fuck?"

Yuffie laughed at the old mans reaction. Her laughter grew as Cid sat down with a baffled look.

"What she do, Vince? Point your own gun at your head?" Cid half joked.

Yuffie glared at him. She stood and walked back into the kitchen. From out of a cupboard, she pulled a packet of instant ramen. Throwing it in a bowl with some water she put it in the microwave. She waited until it beeped and took it out. She dumped the flavouring packet into the bowl and mixed it together.

She walked out and sat back down with Vincent. She bit down on a forkfull. Her eyes closed as she chewed. She leaned on Vincent, and he put his arm on her shoulders. She sat in his warmth until her ramen was gone and she set down her fork. She put her bowl in the sink, not bothering to wash it.

"Yuffie!" Tifa motioned for her to come over. Yuffie got up and the next thing she knew, Tifa had pulled her into an empty room.

"What was that for?" Yuffie whined as she rubbed the arm Tifa had grabbed.

"Guess what!" Tifa gasped. She was practically hyperventilating in anxiety. "Cloud is bringing me to a fancy restaurant this weekend!"

Yuffie's face lit up. "You think he's going to ask?!" She was excited for her friend.

Tifa nodded happily, "I think so! But can you come over the night before and help me get ready?"

Yuffie's smile widened. "Of course!" Yuffie hugged her friend. "I'll be here two hours before!"

"Thanks, Yuf! Your a life saver!" Tifa sighed in relief.

Yuffie walked out of the room back to where Vincent was. She yawned as she back onto the barstool. She leaned her head on her arms, suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion. The clock on the wall read 10:30.

"Are you ready to go?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah... But where are we going?" Yuffie asked through a yawn.

"You could either stay here, or my apartment is only a few minutes away." Vincent suggested.

"I'll go with you, Vince." Both stood and, holding hands, left. As Yuffie stepped outside, she shivered. Without hesitation, Vincent wrapped his cloaked arm around her. She pulled the edge of the cloak around herself. "Thanks."

XoXoX

Vincent was sitting on his couch, reading one of his books. Yuffie was leaning against the arm of the couch, trying to stay awake. Her eyes would close a little then she would jerk her head up, fighting sleep.

"Why don't you go lay down?" Vincent looked up at her, soft crimson eyes.

She yawned and looked at him and, purple-gray eyes pleading, "Lay with me?" She asked.

Vincent stood in one swift motion. She trailed after him. "Here." He said as he let her into his room. "I have to brush my teeth."

Vincent quickly brushed his teeth and returned to his room. Yuffie was curled up under blankets. He laid down next to the little ninja, rapping his arms around her. She laid against him, and quickly fell asleep. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you..."

* * *

_Sappy ending for the win! Don't worry, it'll get very interesting next next chapter... R&R  
Oh, and don't forget to check out my other Yuffentine stories! His fault has been a bit of a big hit..._


	6. While on a mission

_What? An update? _

**Remember me**

_Two days later_

Vincent woke early in the morning from a call from Reeve. Reeve needed him on a mission. Glancing at the clock he realized it was well before six in the morning. He got up, careful not to wake Yuffie. He got dressed and put his cloak on over it. He looked at the sleeping ninja on the bed. He breifly kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back around two." He told her quietly.

"Mmkay..." she muttered. She was still asleep, he knew, so he wrote down on a sheet that he'd be on a mission and return later. He glanced once more at her sleeping form and smiled.

XoXoX

Yuffie smiled to herself. The plan was perfect. She had made a picnic meal that they could share when he got back. She would bring it to their little sakura tree clearing.

Flipping open her phone, she typed up a message for Vincent.

_Vinnie!~_

_Meet me at the little valley!_  
_If you don't, you'll suffer the consequences!_

_Love ya!_  
_~Yuffie_

She picked up the bag that held the food she had made. The time on her phone read 12:24. That gave her just enough time to get to the little pond.

XoXoX

About an hour later, Yuffie was on the path to their spot. She hummed to herself along the way.

"So, it seems we've finally found you." A cocky voice stated behind her.

She spun around. The Turks stood there. "Fuck you, Reno..." Yuffie scowled, rebellion in her eyes.

Unexpected, Yuffie leapt to the side. She dove into the undergrowth that blocked the side path from veiw. The turks jumped into pursuit behind her. She stashed the food and jumped away again. An EMR crashed into her leg, sending a shock through her body.

Dodging bullets from Elena and Tseng she leapt into a tree.

"Fire3!" She yelled, sending orbs of flame into the attackers. It only slowed them down a bit. Yuffie gasped as a bullet skimed her shoulder. She threw her conformer at Elena, the closest one to her. Elena easily dodged, her gun firing rapidly.

Tears streamed down Yuffie's face as she tried to leap away. "Get, the fuck, AWAY!" She shouted after casting fire again.

Reno swung his EMR, hitting the side of her stomach. She cringed in pain, tumbling forward. She hit her head on a rock and ended up in some tall undergrowth. She landed about ten feet away and unconscious.

"I can't see her..." Elena said suspicously.

"Where'd the bitch go?" Reno cocked his head, leaning his EMR on his shoulder.

"Elena, Rude, Reno. New assignment. Leave her and let's go." Elena looked back at Tseng when he heard his voice. She followed slowly before glancing back to the area at which Yuffie fell.

XoXoX

Vincent had smiled when he received the message from Yuffie. It was rare for him to smile but it happened more often now that he was with her. He rushed through the mission and headed for the pond.

When he arrived at the road, he could tell there had been a battle. Some of the undergrowth was broken, dirt torn up, and bullet marks in the ground. this worried him slightly, wondering if Yuffie had been the bullets target. But he beleived she could fight very well and didn't need to be constantly protected.

Vincent stepped onto the little hidden path, thinking about why Yuffie had had him come here. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized something was laying in the undergrowth a few feet away from him. He approached cauciously.

"No...!" His eyes grew wide. Before him lay Yuffie. She had a cut on her temple that was caked in coagulated blood. There was a laceration from a bullet defiling her thin shoulder and many red welts crossing over her stomach and legs. He recognized them from his days as a Turk as marks from an EMR. She looked completely disshevled. He hair ribbon had snagged and torn. There were many small rips in her clothing. And a stain on her shirt from where the blood had run down off her shoulder.

"Yuffie!" He checked her pulse to find it was strong, but growing weaker. He picked up the frail, little female. She was limp in his arms. A red glow surrounded him as he made the transformation from man to demon. The spot in which Vincent had stood now had in his place, Chaos.

He took off into the air, careful not to hurt Yuffie. He flew in Seventh Heaven's direction.

XoXoX

Yuffie was still unconscious. Cloud had helped get her to her room when Vincent arrived.

Yuffie lay in her bed. Her breath was even and it looked as though she were sleeping, but Vincent knew better. She had been hurt by the Turks. It was a miracle they didn't kill her.

"You should try to sleep." Reeve said. He was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the bed, monotoring Yuffie's condition.

Vincent didn't reply. He didn't intend to leave Yuffies side. It was his fault that Yuffie had been hurt. He had gotten there late.

"You really should, Vincent. I can clear out the room next to here if you want." She offered.

Vincent lowered his head in defeat. He knew that if Tifa got into trying to get him to go sleep, he had no chance of winning. He stood and went to the room next door.

He fell into a tortured slumber.


	7. Waking to nothing

**Remember me**

Yuffie was a leaf floating on the subconscious of her mind. She floated past memories she didn't find familiar, faces she didn't know. Then everything was gone. Her mind was blank. She could sense something around her now... clothe. A blanket? She couldn't tell.

Yuffie's eyes fluttered open. She was laying on a bed, wrapped in a thick green blanket.

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie turned to look at were the voice had come from. A brown-haired women was sitting in a chair besides her bed, her eyes full of concern.

"Who...Who are you?" Yuffie asked. She had no recollection of this women.

"Yuffie? It's me, Tifa!" She was frantic, "You don't remember me at all?"

"N... no." Yuffie's voice was sad.

"Do you remember anything?" Tifa asked, sullen. Yuffie shook her head. "Nothing?..." Her face grew pained.

"Not even my name..." Yuffie felt on the verge of tears.

"I said it, a moment ago... It's Yuffie. Yuffie Kisaragi." Tifa sighed, "I'll go get Vincent. Maybe you'll remember something..." Tifa walked out of the room. Yuffie watched her for a moment and attempted to sit up. She found it to be a mistake. Her head reeled. She cautiously felt along her temple. A large cut that had just began to scab was there. She clutched her head as she was hit with a headache.

"...Doesn't remember anything..." Yuffie heard coming from the hall. There was not a reply. A man with raven black locks of hair and a scarlet cloak resting on her shoulders.

Yuffie gasped as a flash of memory went across her mind. Dark around her, pain, a single light coming from behind her, warm arms wrapping around her releasing her from pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to hold onto the memory.

"Yuffie?" A deep baritone voice, uncertain. Yuffie opened her eyes. The man was now standing besides her bed. "Are you okay?"

"If you call not remembering my own name before..." Yuffie paused to think, "...Before Tifa told me okay..."

Yuffie looked up at him. A tear slid down her cheek as she looked into the crimson eyes of the man. A tingle passed over her skin and a name slid to the top of her memory. "Vincent?" Yuffie asked, uncertain if it was his.

Tifa smiled through her own tears. "She remembered your name."

Vincent looked down at the slim figure on the bed, eyes full of heartache. He had to fight the urge not to fall to his knee's and pull her into his arms. He swallowed. "Yuffie..." Was all he said.

"What happened to me?"

Vincent hesitated. He wanted to answer her, but didn't know how. "Five days ago..." He began, "You were waiting for me. It had taken longer than I expected to get there and when I did," He took a short breath, "When I got there you had been attacked. You are an Anti-Shinra supporter and it is my belief that you were attacked by the Turks, Shinra lackeys, bodyguards and assassins..."

Yuffie looked away from the crimson eyes. Why had this happened to me? She thought. Why did I have to be attacked?

"Do you want something to eat?" Tifa asked. Yuffie nodded her head as she bit her lip, lost in thought.

Tifa left the room to get food. Vincent remained standing, but looked away. To him it was his fault, his fault that she had been hurt, had lost her memory... Once again he had messed up, hurting another without meaning to. In his head, he vowed to protect the gir-, no the woman, from further harm.

"I feel like something's missing..." Yuffie whispered. "Like... like there was something important I lost." Yuffie looked up into Vincent's eyes. She looked so innocent to him. Her face turned determined. "I'm going to do everything I can to get back my memory."

Vincent attempted to hide a small, sad smile just as Tifa walked in with some soup. She had seemed to have cheered up a considerable amount. Tifa raised her eyebrows when she saw him. "He's smiling. How'd you do that?"

Vincent blushed and quickly walked out the door before they could see. Yuffie looked questionally after him. "He's probably just a little embarressed. He doesn't show emotion often." Tifa told the memory-less girl as she handed the soup to her.

"He doesn't seem the type to get embarressed..." Yuffie trailed off.

Tifa chuckled. "He's not. Few can make him."

XoXoX

Vincent was sitting at the bar. He heard Tifa come down the stairs. "You okay?"

"I don't know what I can do." He replied after a moment.

Tifa didn't know how how to comfort him. She remembered what it felt like when Cloud was with Aeris. She was good friends with the flower girl, but she had hurt inside when Cloud didn't choose her. She hated the feeling.

"I've slept with her next to me for the past week. Did you know she has nightmares?" He looked at her, his face a dark mask.

Tifa was surprised at how close he had grown to her already. She had slept in a tent next to Yuffie's before and hadn't know anything about any nightmares. "I'm not sure how I can, but I'll help." Tifa offered.

"Thank you, Tifa."

"Maybe when she's feeling better," Tifa began enthusiastically, "We can have the whole gang go on trips and try to get her memories back!"

Vincent didn't listen, his thoughts still glued to Yuffie.

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked it. This is a more difficult story to write. R&R_


	8. Recall the battle, The horror

_Holy shit! Sorry for the incredible lack of updates lately. I needed my inspiration, and I've found it._

**Remember me**

Yuffie woke up after dark dreams filled with pain and loss. She sat up and found her room familiar but when she searched her mind for memories, she found an aching emptiness.

She sighed and stood. The only thing she could think to do was put on a different change of clothes, and look around her room. After doing her first plan, she began to look around her room. When she looked into the dresser all she found was her clothes. But her nightstand gave her more results. In it she found a picture of multiple people. She could see her own face in it and could identify Tifa and Vincent as well. There was a blond man with spiked hair, another older man smoking a cigarette, and a burly, dark skinned man in a shirt with no sleeves. Near the man's feet sat a little cat-like creature on a big mog. And besides the spiked blond haired man was a girl with brown hair that was held up with a ribbon.

Yuffie felt a twinge in her mind and she tried to cling to it, but it eluded her grasp. Not a trace of memory returned to her. She felt depression clawing it's way up inside of her. She faught it back, not wanting to succumb.

She ran her hands through her hair, doing her best to cope with the fact she had lost so much. Breathing deep she stood, and sat on her bed. She felt carefully along the scab on her temple. It was sore and stung at her touch.

There was a knock at her door. "Come in." She answered immediately. Tifa entered.

"Hey. I came to get you for breakfast. And see if you remembered anything...?" The last statement was said as more of a question. Tifa looked hopefully over at Yuffie.

The little ninja shook her head. "Nothing." Her voice was barely audible.

"Don't worry, Yuf. We'll help you through this. But for now, come and get some breakfast." Tifa's eyes were mixture of sadness and relief.

"Umm, Tifa... Could you tell me who the people in this picture are?" Yuffie's voice was unsure.

"Of course." Tifa sat on the bed next to Yuffie and began to name off people. "That," Tifa began, "is Cloud. He's my boyfriend. This is Cid, Barret, Cait Sith, and," Tifa pointed at each person as she said their names. She slowed at the girl with a ribbon in her hair. "Aeris... She was killed by Sephiroth. He-"

"Stabbed her... in the back..." Yuffie finished. The memory rushed back to her, the crude sword stabbed through her flower-loving friend.

"You remembered!" Tifa was glad that her friend had remembered something about her past. Tifa stood. "Coming?" Yuffie nodded and followed Tifa through the door.

**~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~ **

"Vincent, can you show Yuffie around after breakfast?" Tifa asked, "She should know how to navigate the place where she lives."

Vincent nodded and glanced over at Yuffie. She was picking at her food. She didn't appear to be very hungry. "Is that okay with you, Yuffie?" He asked. She looked up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening..." She met his eyes for a moment then looked back down at her food.

"Would it be okay if I showed you around the house and told you where things were?"

"Mmhmm." She didn't look up at him again.

A few minutes later, when Yuffie had finished her breakfast, Vincent began to show her around. He took her first to the hall in which the bedrooms were situated. He then showed her the bar followed by the more obvious kitchen. The last place he showed her was the roof. Yuffie's eyes grew wide when she stepped out onto the roof.

She swayed slightly as her head pounded with a memory. Vincent placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Is something the matter?" He asked gently.

Yuffie swallowed. Her shoulder tingled at his touch. "I remembered something... At least I think I did." She paused to sit, hugging her knees, "Have I ever sat up here with you before?" She felt a little embarressed as she asked him this.

Vincent took the spot next to her and looked out at the sky filled with cottan-candy-like clouds. "Many times. We would sit and at times talk." He looked over at the beautiful dark-haired girl he cared so much about. Crimson orbs met stormy purple-gray.

"I think that's what I remembered. In the memory, we were sitting up here talking. We were talking about Sephiroth." Vincent eyes flashed darker at the name of the man born from Lucrecia. "It must have been before something big because there was tension in the air and I felt anxious and afraid."

"It may have been before the battle with Sephiroth. I do recall sitting up here with you. You were unsure wether or not you wished to fight in the battle. I told you that I too, was unsure. We promised to look out for each other on the battle field."

Yuffie was silent in her place besides the cloak-clad man. She wanted to cling to Vincent, to have him hold her and make the darkness of forgotten memories leave her be. She didn't know why she felt this way.

Doing her best to push the feeling to the back of her mind, she watched the fluffy clouds float by, each seemingly suspended by strings up in the sky. Yuffie closed her eyes and let the breeze wash over her. She wasn't wearing her headband so her hair fell into her eyes. She sighed.

* * *

_Writing on a phone again! Happy fathers day to any Fathers that may read this. How'd I do with this chapter? It was incredably random inspriation. Sorry if it's shorter than usual._

_R&R_


	9. Diary of a lovestruck Ninja

_READ._

**Remember me**

It had been two weeks since Yuffie had remembered sitting with Vincent on the roof. She had remembered very little things after that, stuff like when her birthday was and her favorite food.

Vincent was glad that memories were returning to Yuffie, but he still hadn't told her of their relationship. He didn't want her to think he was taking advantage of her or something similar. In truth, he was afraid of her reaction.

Vincent sat back in his chair and watched people walk in and out of the bar. Yuffie was at the counter helping Tifa out. She had told Tifa that she'd help out at the bar at least until she got her memory back.

"Want something to drink, Vincent?" Yuffie asked him from her place behind the counter.

Vincent held himself back from cringing as she used his full name. She hadn't called him 'Vinnie' or even 'Vince' since her loss of memory. 'Vinnie' was the precious nickname she had given him and he desperately wanted to hear her say it again.

"No thank you." He said after a moment. Yuffie nodded accepting the answer. She returned to serving the people who were ordering.

Vincent watched her for a moment, eyes longing. A thought passed his mind that she'd probably have been sitting next to him if she hadn't lost her memory. His heart pained at the thought.

"You okay, Vincent?" Tifa asked as she leaned on the counter. She rested her head on her hand and had a genuine concerned look on her face.

"Fine..." Vincent didn't make eye contact with the martial artist.

"You know, the worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right next to them and know you can't have them." Tifa stated before returning to work.

Vincent was struck by the truth of her words. He knew how right she was. He felt a twing in his heart. He stood and exited the room without saying a word.

_"I'll have to get myself a little involved it seems."_ Tifa thought to herself. She looked over at Yuffie who was gazing at the direction that Vincent had left. She looked sad as she looked away, biting her lip.

Yuffie shivered as a gust of wind came through the window. It reminded her of the coming winter. The leaves on the trees had started changing to the beautiful oranges and deep reds that Autumn painted them.

"Yuffie, you should take a break. You've been working for a while." Tifa told her. Yuffie was looking troubled and slightly overworked in Tifa's opinion.

"Okay..." Yuffie looked down at the floor as she left the room. It wasn't very late, only barely past eight. But Yuffie went in her room anyway, and laid down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment before leaping up and going to her dresser. She had searched alot of her things to see if they carried a memory for her.

She pulled out a drawer and emptied it onto the floor. She had done this multiple times, but had never completely taken the drawer out of the dresser. Now that she had, she could see that the drawer was smaller on the inside than it had appeared to be on the out.

"...False bottom?" Yuffie ran her knuckles over it and heard a hollow sound. She pulled the drawer up onto her knees and felt her hands move to the two right corners of it and press down. The opposite end of the board popped up. She slid her fingers under it and lifted it off.

A gasp passed through her lips when she saw what was underneath. There had to be at least ten orbs of materia placed there as well as what seemed to be a scrapbook and a small journal labeled _'Yuffie Kisaragi'_.

She looked through the materia quickly, finding that most of them were mastered. Next she grabbed the scrap book and investigated it. The first few pages showed some landscapes and had a few words written around them describing where it had been taken and with who.

She turned a few pages and found some pictures of herself with someone who was achingly familiar. Tears trickled out of her eyes when she realized it was her mother. She flipped past another few pages and only found some pictures she had seen in Seventh Heaven before. Another few pages showed pictures of herself and Vincent. There weren't many. Most looked like they had been taken on the same day.

Yuffie cheeks turned pink at these pictures and raised questions in her mind. Ones that she couldn't answer and almost didn't want to. She closed the book and slid it back into place. This time she took the journal in her hand. She hoped it would give her memory, any memory at all.

She curled up on her bed with it, not caring about the clothes spilt out onto the floor. She began to read.

_October 13_

_Dear Diary, ___

Today was Vinnie's birthday! I got him a few books and  
even gave him a mastered fire materia! I don't think he  
had planned on us throwing him a party. I bet he hasn't  
had a party since he was little.  
I was happy when he thanked me for the gifts. He knows  
how I don't like to give up materia. Vinnie is definatly  
a good friend. I'll bet he knows me better than even Tifa  
does.  
I had planned on telling him my secret today but I lost  
all nerve. It made me want to slap myself! I had helped  
save the world(twice, mind you!) and I still didn't have  
the guts. Grrr!

_I just realized that this is the sixth journal I've started  
since joining AVALANCHE. Cool! I've put the others in a  
safe place that only I know about._

_October 16_

_Dear Diary, _

_It's getting really hard to hide it from him! Exspecially,  
since Reeve(a.k.a bastard-face) keeps putting us on missions  
together. Good thing I've mastered my emotions! He's  
too blind anyway. Well, he can see fine but he's emotionally  
blind. Couldn't see if I liked him if I had dropped a thousand  
hints, which I might as well have.  
Vinnie actually hasn't complained lately of my nicknames  
for him. At least for the past few months he's been tolerating  
them.  
Perhaps he see's me as more of a friend now?_

_October 18_

_Dear Diary, _

_Gonna go camping for a few days. I felt as if I was about to  
blurt out my feelings to him, so I'm gonna take a break for  
awhile.  
__Maybe I'll visit the ruins of Midgar. Well, maybe not. Too  
many bad memories. And I'm sure it's swarming with high  
level monsters.  
I'll probably go to Wutai. Not anywhere near my father  
though. Pops has been trying to get me to choose a husband  
for way too long. Like I'd choose one of the pompous snobs he  
has lined up for me._

_October 23_

_Dear Diary, _

_I've started a quest to make Vincent smile! I brought him to  
a carnival today.(Gold saucer was too far away) I hope he had  
fun being with me...  
Tomorrow I'll bring him to the petting zoo. I love spending time  
with me. I kinda hope he doesn't show emotion for at least a week.  
That way I can spend alot of time with him. I'll cross my fingers..._

_October 26_

_Dear Diary, _

_BIG BIG BIG NEWS! I can't believe it! I never thought he'd  
be the same way! I finally told him!  
Someone's coming, I'll finish this entry later._

Yuffie frowned. It hadn't brought back memories, just filled her in on some of her life. And who was it that she had told? And what was it she had told?

All these questions swam around her head, confusing her. She gave up trying to figure things out and closed her tear-soaked eyes. She was alseep moments later.

* * *

_You all have permission to slap me with a canoe paddle. I haven't updated in forever do to busy schedule and writers block._

_**REVEIW.**_


	10. Starve

**Remember me**

A knock on Yuffie's door pulled her from sleep. She blinked sleep from her eyes and stumbled to the door. She rubbed one of her eyes as she pulled open the door. "Hmm?"

Marlene stood behind the door and she gave a hesitant smile to the ninja. "Tifa wanted you to know dinner is ready if you want any, Yuffie."

"Thank you, Mar.. I mean, Marlene..." Yuffie's voice was weak, and barely audible, "But I'm not really hungry..."

"Okay, Yuff, I'll tell Tifa." Marlene smiled when she heard Yuffie almost call her the nickname she was so used to being called.

"Thanks."

Yuffie climbed back into bed and stared out the window.

Lunch went the same way, Yuffie denying hunger. Dinner too. Yuffie didn't eat that day. The next day was the same. And the next. As well as the one after that. She didn't feel hungry at all, even though not a morsel of food passed her lips in over two weeks. Everyone in the house grew worried.

Tifa tried to bring food up to her multiple times, but Yuffie never ate it.

Tifa sighed after another failed attempt to get Yuffie to eat. The small glimpse of Yuffie she had gotten had told her too much. Yuffie was malnourished, and thin.

Tifa sat down on the bar stool and hid her face in her hands. She was scared for her friend. Yuffie still had the bruises from her attack and hadn't taken in any nutrition. If things went on the same way much longer, Yuffie would die.

A few tears trickled out of her eyes when she thought about the possibilites of losing her friend.

The doors of the bar opened, letting in Vincent. He saw Tifa's tears. "How is she?"

"I can't get her to eat a thing. She won't take anything. God, I'm worried... What if, what if she d.. d.." She couldn't bring herself to say that word, the final word that ment the end.

Vincent clenched his fist and stared at the ground. "I'll try to get her to eat." He was gone from the spot he had been standing in.

**~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~**

Yuffie pulled her comforter up over her shoulders. She had gone through every inch of her diary at least three times. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero.

She had stopped searching through it four days ago. Now she just sat.

Depression had clawed its way into her mind and sat there, consuming the thoughts that tried to make her happy. Her stomach had thinned. If she removed her shirt, you would be able to see every rib she had.

A knock at the door."I told you I'm not hungry." Yuffie called, expecting Tifa.

"Please, Yuffie," A deep baritone replied. "Let me in."

"V, Vincent?" She stuttered. 'Why would he care about me?' She thought.

"Yuffie, please..."

She stood and, gripping a chair for balance, made her way to the door. It swung open to reveal exactly who she expected. In his hand he held a plate of food. It was homemade ramen, her favorite. With it was a vegetable stir-fry, expertly made.

He stepped into her room. "H, hey, Vincent..."

Vincent looked at her, noticing her slim frame had grown thin, and unhealthy. "Yuffie, why won't you eat..?"

She met his eyes then looked away. "I... I'm just not hungry..." she whispered. She sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor.

He set down the plate on her nightstand and sat down besides her. "Yuffie... Look at me..." He placed a finger under her chin to bring her face to face with him. "You're ruining your health... Please don't do this to yourself..."

She pulled her chin out of his gentle grip and faced the window. "What would be the point?" She whispered. Her fingers clenched nervously at her comforter, picking at a loose thread.

Vincent sighed. "Don't believe that you don't have a reason to live." He waited, hoping she would turn back to him. She didn't. "Yuffie, why wouldn't you have a reason to be healthy, to live?"

Her grip on the blanket tightened. "Vincent... I had to relearn your names, I can't remember my childhood, I can't even remember my middle name! I only just remembered that my mother is dead! I can't find a point in living a life like this!" Yuffie felt her anger flare up, hiding her depression.

"Yuffie..." Vincent's voice washed over her like a wave, calming her down, sending a shiver down her back. "You didn't have to relearn my name..."

"One thing, Vincent. One damn thing out of my whole life I remember!" Her anger died and tears fell down her face. She covered her face in her hands, not wanting the tears to fall.

He wrapped his arms around her, doing his best to comfort her. "You care about your friends, right? What would I-," he caught himself and continued, "we do if you got sick? If you d, died?"

She didn't answer at first. She was surprised by the feeling she got in his arms. She felt safe, warm and happy. She leaned into his shoulder; her tears were soaked up by the thick fabric of his cloak.

"Vincent..." She began to sob, and clung to him, never wanting to let go.

* * *

_I am so freaking sorry. I haven't updated in forever... But, my friend Wesker helped me with some sudden inspiration! So here. I also got some inspiration for later in the story, so look forward to it!_


	11. Mako Crystal

****

Remember me

Yuffie took a hesitant bite of her food. Vincent sat across from her. He told her that she had to eat, and he'd make sure that every bit of food on her plate was eaten once she had agreed.

She was surprised to find she was starving, but continued to eat at a slow pace.

"Think you can handle it?" Vincent asked in a quiet voice. She nodded. "Good. But this only a start. Promise me you'll keep yourself healthy?"

She looked him in the eyes and spoke. "I promise." She opened her mouth to ask him something, but shut it again deciding against it. But she still thought of the questions.

_'Why do I have all these feelings for you? Why do you seem to care for me? Why do I feel so confused?'_

As he had said, he stayed put while she ate. But as soon as she finished, he recieved a call from Reeve asking for his help.

He said his goodbye and began to exit the kitchen. Tifa cornered him in the bar before he could leave.

"Have you told her yet?" She demanded in a harsh whisper. His silence was all the answer she needed. "You need to tell her! Tell her how much you love her! You know how much it might help her recovery? If you don't tell her, I **will**."

Vincent turned his head away from her. It was his own cowardice that kept him from being reunited with her. "I don't deserve her..."

"You do. And she deserves you. If she hadn't lost her memory, you'd still be with her! Why won't you tell her how much you love her? How much you want to be with her?" Her voice grated against his ears. He didn't answer but exited the bar. "God, Vincent..." Tifa turned and walked back up the stairs.

But she didn't notice who was standing near the door to the kitchen.

* * *

Yuffie fled up the stairs and into her room. She collapsed on her bed and crawled under the comforters that were there.

Had she heard right? Was that really what Tifa had said, really how Vincent felt?

The questions swirled through her mind. None of them she could answer. Her only solution was to stand, walk out the door, and find Tifa.

She found Tifa in the upstairs living room sitting on the couch, angrily clicking through channels on TV. She was muttering as well. Yuffie heard bits and pieces of it, "...stubborn jackass...should know...go through hell...st for him...He's...ASSHOLE."

"Tifa?" Yuffie spoke almost timidly.

Tifa snapped out of her rageful channel surfing and looked up at the cautious ninja. "What's up, Yuf?"

Yuffie opened her mouth just to close it again. How could she ask this? "Um... I, I heard you two... in the bar..." Tifa looked shocked for a moment. "What you two were saying... Is it true? Before my incident... Were we together, he and I?"

Tifa bit her lip, and then nodded. "Yeah. We were all kinda surprised when you two got together. You were complete opposites, but apparently you were very close." Yuffie swallowed, her eyes watery. "He really does care for you. More than he's probably ever felt for anyone."

"Really?" Yuffie felt a tear spill out and down her cheek.

"Listen, Yuf, I'm going to say a name. Tell me if you remember anything. Lucrecia Cresant."

Yuffie's eyes opened wide as a memory rushed back to her mind.

_"Vincent?" She spoke timidly. She was in a dark cave full of crystals. Mako crystals._

_"Yuffie. You're awake." Scarlet eyes looked at her as she sat up, slightly disoriented._

_"How long was I out?" She rubbed the side of her head as she met his eyes._

_"About four days." Yuffie looked from him to glance at her settings._

_She spotted a spot far back in the cavern and gasped. There was a woman frozen in a large crystal. She had long brown hair and a gentle face. "Are, are we where I think we are?"_

_He hesitated. "Yes... I, I am sorry for binging you here. This was the closest place of shelter I could find in a short amount of time."_

_"It's okay, Vinnie. But, if it makes you sad coming here, we could've stayed outside." She looked down on her well-bandaged arm that had been horribly injured the last time she had seen it._

_"No. That would've put your life in danger. You would've died." His eyes tinged with sadness as he stated the all too true fact, and sat besides her, beginning to switch the bandage on her arm with a fresh one._

_She looked down. "Th, thank you... I'm glad your my friend." __Vincent felt surprised to hear anyone think of him as a friend. "Is it okay if I ask you something?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. He rarely ever told her she couldn't ask him something. "How... Do you still... Are you sad when your here?" She looked uncertainly up at him as he gently tended to her wound._

_He didn't visibly tense at the question. He paused, thinking. "Yes... But, it lessons a little each time. But it's hard to look at her face... I know that she betrayed me, and it is hard to forgive that fact, but... It's hard to explain." His fingers were still holding her arm gently, though a bit tensed. His eyes slid closed and a tear slid down his cheek._

_"Oh gods, Vinnie. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad!" She couldn't believe that the Vincent Valentine was crying in front of her._

_He took a deep, steady breath. "It's not your fault, Yuffie." She leaned foreward and hugged him. He, surprisingly, hugged back. If he could've said exactly waht the hug meant, it would've been along the lines of 'I'm-about-to-fall-apart.'_

"S..something to do with Vincent..." Yuffie whispered.

Tifa nodded sorrowfully. "Yes. She's the reason he's the way he is. Except some parts. She made him shut off from the world... You, on the other hand, made him open up."

* * *

It was hours, after her talk with Tifa. Hours after she had remembered who Lucrecia was.

Vincent had just walked up stairs and past Yuffie's room. The next thing he knew, two hands had attached themselves to his cloak, keeping him from walking further. He glanced over his shoulder."Yuffie?"

She leaned her forehead against his back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

_There. Not as long of a wait, but hell. I'm currently reading a really good Resi fanfic._

**_REVIEW._**


End file.
